


With you, love you

by Deanyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanyeollie/pseuds/Deanyeollie
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship has just started flourishing. Although they have already been intimate with each other, they're still too shy to fully confess and feel comfortable talking about their feelings.Maybe a sudden burst of determination and passion on a calm night might change that for them, and it may escalate to something more too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	With you, love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, this is my first ever fanfic and of course it's Chanbaek! I love these two so much :") it's quite short and smutty of course, but also quite soft.   
> I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry about any mistakes, especially on the smut part. This is unbetaed and English isn't my first language.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at the dorm, getting ready to sleep after a fairly busy day. It had been just a photoshoot, which was pretty light in comparison to much more tiring days they had had. 

The other members were in their own rooms, taking a shower, simply sleeping or quietly doing whatever they had in mind. At this late hour of the day, silence had to be respected, and while it was true that this duo wasn't exactly the most calm people in the group, they were behaving considerably well that day. 

On other days they'd be screaming, laughing or moving the entire room around. That day, however, was different.

Cozy in their pyjamas and freshly showered, they laid in bed next to each other, unmoving. Truth to be told, they still felt a bit awkward sleeping next to each other in the same bed. Their relationship flourished not too long ago, Chanyeol finally succumbing and accepting Baekhyun's feelings towards him, and his own dance of butterlfies whenever he thought about the elder. 

Having already talked through everything that needed to be discussed in order to start a proper relationship, they became official and their members couldn't be any happier. After a few months of tension, longing stares and childish cold wars, they finally got together for good and told the rest, although they all had known something had been up for a long while.

They had started to share the same bed not too long ago and still had to get used to the warmth of each other, of their limbs tangling in the middle of the night and to each other's soft smiles whenever they woke up. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to get used to that. 

What really was difficult was getting into a comfortable position to sleep while they were still awake, like that moment. Squeezed together in a bed a size too small to fit both their bodies, the two awkwardly smiled and covered their bodies with their soft blanket. 

Baekhyun's hand timidly reached for Chanyeol's bigger one, and when his pinky finger touched the youngest's, Chanyeol jumped. Embarrassed, Chanyeol covered his face with his other hand. "I'm sorry...I got startled...Let's do this again." This time, Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's hand and fully entertwined their fingers.

Baekhyun's face was flushed, enjoying his boyfriend's sudden innitiative and thick warm fingers touching his slender cold ones. They remained in the same spot, bodies one meter apart but hands connected. 

After a long while of staring at the ceiling and clearing their throats, Baekhyun had had enough. He let go of Chanyeol's hand and sat up, blanket falling off his body. "This is it! I can't handle this awkwardness!" 

Chanyeol followed him and sat on the mattress too. He whined and frustratingly slammed his fist against the sheets. "I can't help it, okay? And you're not doing much either..." He tried, weakly defending himself with a pout on his full lips. 

Baekhyun looked at him and sighed, fixing his pyjama shirt. "Chanyeol...we've had sex before. Three times. We can't keep being this scared of intimacy when we've already gone that far, it just makes no sense." He stated, tired eyes looking into Chanyeol's big glistening ones, that started filling with guilt. The latter lowered his gaze and took his boyfriend's hand.

"You're right...after what we've done and we're still like this..." He clenched his hands against Baekhyun's small one. "It's entirely my fault. I'm still scared of being that close to you, of holding you because it's..." 

"Weird?" Baekhyun continued where he left off, with a small smile on his face.

"No! Well, I mean...A bit, but I just need to let go of everything. Admit that..." He trailed off again. Baekhyun gently caressed his face, encouraging him to continue. 

"Admit what?" 

Chanyeol looked into the other's soft, concerned eyes, that gave him comfort whenever it was needed, and took a deep breath.

"That I love you. That I'm attracted to you and would do that thing with you again and again...I don't want you to think that I regret it, or that I don't want you anymore. Those three nights were fucking amazing and I can't deny that I want to experience them again..." He said firmly, eyes glassy but confident. 

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun called lovingly, his eyes just as teary as his boyfriend's, and felt how he was choking up. "I love you so much." 

Then, without a second thought, the older threw himself at his lover's arms, and their lips met in an intense kiss, filled with all the emotions that had been building up in them. Chanyeol's hands slid down until they got to the Baekhyun's soft waist, and the latter's stroked his strong shoulders and wide back. 

As time went by, their sweet kiss got rougher, with tongues meeting in between and teeth biting and nibbling at one another's lips. Baekhyun sucked on Chanyeol's plump bottom lip and the taller let out short sighs of contentment. Chanyeol's big hands groped his boyfriend's shapely hips as his tongue played with Baekhyun's. They felt like their bodies were melting and suddenly felt too hot and stuffy in the room.

Finally, their faces pulled apart with one last very wet peck, and stayed in the same sitting position, embraced in each other's arms. The silence in the room was only disturbed by their heavy breaths, still irregular and heated from their making our. They were lost inside their fond but passionate stares, and Baekhyun giggled adorably at one point, making Chanyeol confused. 

"You started looking a bit dumb after a while, not even blinking. Is the view even that good?" He asked playfully.

Chanyeol's fingers squeezed his hips harder and his lips got closer to the other's neck, sucking on the skin. 

"It's more than good...Baek you're so pretty, so dashing. How can I not become mindless after a simple glance at you?" He whispered hazily.

Baekhyun blushed and moaned when Chanyeol licked a spot near his ear. Baekhyun took his chance and slowly slipped his hand into his boyfriend's pants. Chanyeol gasped, hips bucking up as the older's fingers touched his half-hard cock and wrapped themselves around the girth. 

"You're hard already, hm. Did the kiss turn you on that much?" He teased, smirking.

Chanyeol didn't answer, and sticked to trailing small kisses and bites all over Baekhyun's neck. The younger groaned when he felt the tip of his cock being played with, nails tracing around the sensitive skin and gathering all the precum he was leaking. 

Baekhyun smiled smugly, satisfied with the relaction he was getting, but almost choked when he felt a hand along his back, getting into his pants and ghosting over his hole. 

"Chanyeol..." He pushed himself further into the taller, his trembling legs now on Chanyeol's sides, and whined. Chanyeol silently took a small lube bottle from a drawer close to him and opened the cap. He squeezed a considerable amount onto his other hand and went back inside his boyfriend's pants. 

While he was lazily stroking his lover's dick, Bekhyun felt a cold wet substance come in contact with his skin and being spread over his hole. He moaned when he felt the first thick finger going into him, squirming and nuzzling into Chanyeol's neck. The smaller's hand unconsciously gripped his boyfriend's cock harder and Chanyeol moaned at the pleasure rippling through his spine. 

He started grinding up a bit onto Baekhyun and his length touched the older's still clothed one, whose owner let out a high pitched whine and shivered.

Lots of wet kisses, slow grinding later and teasing touches later, Chanyeol had four fingers in Baekhyun's slick hole and both their cocks were rock hard, rubbing each other. Chanyeol deemed that Baekhyun was stretched enough and carefully nudged his boyfriend. 

"You ready?" He whispered. Baekhyun looked up and trembled with anticipation, and nodded with finalty. Just as they started to move around the mattress, Baekhyun lighted up. 

"I have an idea." 

One of Chanyeol's brow lifted, not knowing what to expect. Baekhyun gently pushed Chanyeol to lay on the bed and on his side, still facing him. Baekhyun then did the same, but sticking his back to Chanyeol's chest, being the little spoon.

Without muttering any words, Baekhyun took Chanyeol's hard cock and guided it to his hole. The younger finally understood what was going on and exhaled, satisfied. The feeling of his dick being squeezed by his boyfriend's hot, tight walls made him thrust up accidentally and moan. 

Baekhyun covered his mouth to avoid screaming at the immense stimulation. His prostate was hit spot on, and his dick started leaking precum uncontrollably. "Chanyeol...Your cock is so fucking huge, please don't move so quickly..." He panted. Chanyeol felt his pride grow with that, but he carefully slipped out a bit to let his small boyfriend adjust first. 

"Do you like it?" He rasped out in a seductive tone. Baekhyun whimpered and tangled his fingers with Chanyeol's. "Your cock is just so big...it fills me up so good even when it's not completely in. You can reach my prostate so easily. Ugh, I love it so much..." He cried into the pillow, trying to contain how overwhelmed he was. Chanyeol cooed and kissed his lover's temple. 

"Can I start moving now?" Baekhyun was about to say yes when he remembered something. "Ah, Chanyeol. I just remembered that I wanted to try something out." The taller spiked up in curiosity, and squeezed his hand to encourage him. "Well, it's a bit awkward but...remember when you said that we should start trying out new things? I was thinking about how it's hard for us to fall asleep when we sleep in the same bed, and I thought this method would be worth a try..." 

Chanyeol bit his lover's ear, waiting for his love to explain his idea. "And..?"

Baekhyun flushed, a bit usnure. "And this is it...cock warming. It sounds cute, right?"

Chanyeol stopped his actions and hummed. "It sounds alright." He replied nonchalantly, resuming his small thrusts. Baekhyun chuckled. 

"Chanyeol. I felt you twitch really hard." Chanyeol blushed and hugged his lover tightly, his arms encaging the soft chest he adores so much. 

"Okay, okay. I really like that idea. And my cock likes your warmth." Baekhyun sighed relieved. 

"I'm so glad you like it...I thought you'd think I'm weird." He pouted and Chanyeol just laughed. "Why are you laughing?! I'm serious." He whined, trying to sound mad but ended up being plain adorable. 

"It's just funny how you think I'd judge you because of that...when I have much worse kinks." Baekhyun was dumbfounded. "You do...?" 

Chanyeol kissed his nape and his arms reached for Baekhyun's small waist, hugging it. "Yes I do. Now let's focus on this."

The taller picked up some speed and ended up pounding into the smaller energetically the best he could from his sideways position. He altered giving deep, slow thrusts, to quick sharper ones and to rotating his hips to get his big cock to feel every angle inside Baekhyun's throbbing hole. He left wet open mouthed kisses on his neck and tried to suck some love bites on the smooth, pale skin.

Baekhyun was completely losing his mind, moaning every time Chanyeol's long cock hit his prostate and reached further into his insides to places he hadn't felt before. His red swollen lips hung open as he felt Chanyeol's rough fingerpads playing with his hard nipples and his small leaking cock. His delicate hand gripped Chanyeol's strong wrist while he was jacked off at the pace of his thrusts.

After a short while, Baekhyun got too sensitive couldn't keep up with all the stimulation he was receiving and with a last loud yell of his boyfriend's name he ended up cumming on the said lover's hand. Chanyeol soon felt his orgasm nearing too after the countless times Baekhyun clenched tightly against his cock. While Baekhyun was hit full force by his orgasm, his hole clenched tighlty around Chanyeol's thick cock and that was all it took for the taller to tip over the edge.

Chanyeol felt as all his cum was drained from him and filled Baekhyun's insides, pumping all his seed into the smaller man. After a few more spurts of the thick cream, Chanyeol's mind returned to a more conscious state, although his vision was still a bit cloudy. He kissed Baekhyun's cheek and caressed his hipbone.

Not having received any reply or signs of movement from his boyfriend's limp body, he craned his neck to take a peek at Baekhyun's face, and found him sleeping soundly, sweet lips still parted and a soft pink blush on his glowing cheeks. His breathing was heavy and soft, and he could feel Baekhyun's rib cage rising and falling from beneath him. 

Chanyeol smiled tenderly, admiring his boyfriend's delicate features as he slept, even more accentuated due to his post orgasm state. He was about to pull out when he remembered Baekhyun's words, and simply got around to get a wet towel and wiped his dirtied hand and the skin around and on Baekhyun's now soft cock.

He turned off the lights and carefully got back into a comfortable position, sturdy chest pressing right against the smaller's smooth wide back, and wrapped his big arms around the other's waist. Landing one last peck on a hickey he had left on Baekhyun's neck, Chanyeol sighed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, baby. Love you."


End file.
